Matt Bomer
Matthew "Matt" Staton Bomer, born October 11, 1977Matt Bomer Bio, is an American actor. He is known for his role as Neal Caffrey on White Collar, and he guest starred on Glee as Cooper Anderson, the older brother of Blaine Anderson. Personal life Bomer was born In Spring, Texas to Sissi and John Bomer.Matt Bomer Bio He has one brother, Neill, and one sister, Megan.Matt Bomer Bio Bomer attended Klein High School with fellow future actor, Lee Pace, and graduated from Carnegie Mellon University in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in 2000.Check out Matt Bomer's High School Yearbook PhotoThe Best of PrimetimeWhy Matt Bomer Was 'Thanking God' for Joe Manganiello's Insane Mini-Mart Scene in Magic Mike XXL Bomer (whom addressed his sexuality in February 2012) has been secretly married to his publicist Simon Halls since 2011.Matt Bomer Is More Than Just a Pretty Face The couple have three sons via surrogacy: Kit, Henry and Walker (twins).Matt Bomer Acknowledges Partner, Family Career Bomer televison debut was on the soap All My Children in 2000, for two years he was on another soap Guiding Light. He starred as Luc, Tru's (Eliza Dushku) ill-fated love interest, in Tru Calling (2003–2004), a supernatural, science-fiction television series on the FOX television network. Bomer appeared on North Shore (2004–2005), a prime-time television soap opera, as well as in Flightplan (2005), a thriller film with Jodie Foster. In the slasher film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006), Bomer portrayed Eric, a Vietnam-War veteran who is driving across Texas to re-enlist after his brother is drafted. The brothers run afoul of Sheriff Hoyt and are taken captive by the Hewitt family. Bomer costarred in Traveler (2007), a short-lived midseason replacement television series which premiered on ABC on May 30, 2007. He has had the recurring role of Bryce Larkin on action-comedy series Chuck (2007–2009) on the NBC television network. On October 23, 2009, Bomer began starring in White Collar, which chronicles the fictional partnership between a con artist named Neal Caffrey (Bomer) and FBI agent Peter Burke (Tim DeKay); it would ended on Decmeber 18, 2014 after six seasons. BuddyTV ranked him #1 on its list of "TV's Sexiest Men of 2011." AfterElton also ranked him #3 on its list of "Sexiest Men of 2012." In October 2011 Bomer appeared in the science fiction thriller film In Time, in which he plays a 105-year-old man Henry Hamilton, who gives his "time" to Justin Timberlake before committing suicide, setting the main plot into motion. He was Ken in the 2012 film, Magic Mike, and it's 2015 sequel, Magic Mike XXL. Bomer sang two songs "Heaven" and "Untitled (How Does to Feel)" on the original motion soundtrack for the latter, which was featured in the film. Bomer was announced, in August 2014, to be in an episode of American Horror Story: Freak Show'American Horror Story' Adds Matt Bomer, according to Spoiler TV the episode will be "Pink Cupcakes". Bomer was announced, in January 2015, that he will star in HBO's Monty Clift as the title character; the biopic is centered around the acclaimed actor tumultuous life.Bomer to Star in ‘Monty Clift’ Biopic for HBO He was announced to have joined the cast of American Horror Story: Hotel in March 2015, which may or may not include a romance with Lady Gaga's character.'American Horror Story': Matt Bomer, Cheyenne Jackson Check Into 'Hotel' His character was revealed at the 2015 Comic Con as Donovan.Cast reveals American Horror Story: Hotel character names at Comic-Con He was announced in May 2015 to have joined the cast of the MGM's remake The Magnificent Seven. He will portray Haley Bennett's husband.Matt Bomer Joining Denzel Washington, Chris Pratt in 'Magnificent Seven' (Exclusive) Filmography Trivia * Fans petitioned for him and Alexis Bledel to be in "50 Shades of Grey," based off the erotic novels by E.L. James, when it revealed that Dakota Johnson and Charlie Hunnam got the roles in September 2013.Fans Petition For Alexis Bledel & Matt Bomer To Star In ’50 Shades’ They made a second petition to have Bomer portray Grey when Hunnam dropped out in October 2013.Matt Bomer’s Fans Tweet That They Want Him Cast In ’50 Shades Of Grey’ * Bomer is the second Glee guest-star to appear on American Horror Story, dubbed "Freak Show" and "Hotel". He is proceed by Tanya Clarke (Mary Evans) and followed by Neil Patrick Harris (Bryan Ryan) and Cheyenne Jackson (Dustin Goolsby). * Bomer has worked on several Ryan Murphy TV shows, including Glee, The New Normal, The Normal Heart, and American Horror Story dubbed "Freak Show" and "Hotel". ** Bomer would win a Golden Globe for his portrayal in “The Normal Heart" in Best Supporting Actor in a Series, Miniseries, or TV Movie category. * Bomer attended Carnegie Mellon University with Magic Mike costar and friend, Joe Manganiello. Social Network Site * Matt Bomer's Twitter - @MattBomer * Matt Bomer's Instagram - @mattbomerinsta Gallery Matt-Bomer-Shirtless-1.jpg Matt Bomer.jpg Cooper.jpg 2a726d3171ddb75.jpg 232602-matt-bomer.jpg 267574-fifty-shades-of-grey-movie-casting.jpg 303803-matt-bomer.jpg 174866398001932581 MQiWLRRq c.jpg B8b0ff4f8af0bb861a8cd826429d7698.jpg Matt Bomer x.jpg Matt-bomer.jpg Matt-bomer-e1329161954578.jpg Matt-bomer-too-gay-fifty-shades-of-grey.jpg Matt-bomer343.jpg Matt-boomer-8-reading.jpg Matt-matthew-bomer-11397551-745-560.jpg Matt+Boomer+2011+AIDS+Walk+New+York+fSlPH -Pa7il.jpg Matt+Boomer+2011+AIDS+Walk+New+York+TflN-qm4abil.jpg Mattbomer.jpg MattBomer 236x236.jpg Size1 76812 12080 matthew-bomer.jpg WN-BOMER01-HI-102812-208x300.jpg matt_bomer_startraks--300x300.jpg 91yaccpefrg6dfs4cj4f81829fa19db_matt-bomer_m.jpg Matt-Bomer.jpg Matt-Bomer-EW-Scans-white-collar-18068190-1682-2250.jpg Matt-Bomer-in-Amica-Magazine-wearing-a-fedora.jpg Matt Bomer PCAs.jpg Matt Bomer reading.jpg Matt B. Jan'14.jpg Matt B. Jan'14(2).jpg Matt and Simon.jpg Matt Vac.Jan'14.jpg MB Details.jpg MB Details (2).jpg MB Details (3).jpg MB Emmys 2014.jpg MB Emmys '14.jpg tumblr_nhn5i76DXe1rqmy9yo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhn5i76DXe1rqmy9yo2_400.jpg tumblr_nhn5i76DXe1rqmy9yo3_500.jpg tumblr_nhn5i76DXe1rqmy9yo4_400.jpg Matt PCA 2015.jpg Matt PCA 2015 II.jpg Matt PCA 2015 III.jpg tumblr_ni1e64gkTL1qdpkvso1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni1fp8ubPg1qa5fz0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni1g2x90nl1sqf0kmo1_500.png tumblr_ni1m21bsOX1qhhxd4o1_500.png tumblr_ni1ibtVG5F1rzoil5o2_1280.jpg Matt I.jpg Tumblr nkjix7RPKZ1qbqtkso1 400.jpg tumblr_nkip25VMf11rqmy9yo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_nkip25VMf11rqmy9yo2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_nkjjtcsNUW1rjthnto1_500.jpg tumblr_nkjjtcsNUW1rjthnto2_250.jpg tumblr_nkjjtcsNUW1rjthnto3_500.jpg tumblr_nkjjtcsNUW1rjthnto4_500.jpg tumblr_nkjjtcsNUW1rjthnto5_500.jpg tumblr_nkjjtcsNUW1rjthnto6_500.jpg Matt ad.jpg Bomer and Pauslon.jpg Bomer at the Entertainment Weekly.jpg Bomer at the Entertainment Weekly II.jpg Bomer at the Entertainment Weekly III.jpg Bomer, Bassett and Paulson .jpg B, P, and B Comic Con EWeekly.jpg tumblr_nr2tq0OAPx1rjthnto1_1280.jpg B1oQuUSIEAEgKct.jpg CE5mziTUgAI6kRg.jpg CECsk10UEAAF1Kn.jpg CEMRxVkWAAAZFRB.jpg CH5wmUmUwAAaUmg.jpg CJu-tbdUYAALVKM.jpg tumblr_nq4e6sihSA1ts9d3lo1_1280.jpg Bz6jrxoIMAEn4Cy.jpg CHgRqJuUMAI7Uu8.jpg CHLR_V-UUAAtUWj.jpg CLvMDvWUwAEfLn-.jpg large.jpeg tumblr_nsq8fpTzAV1s4elnfo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nsq8fpTzAV1s4elnfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nsqg4749ld1uvdeilo2_250.jpg tumblr_nsqg4749ld1uvdeilo3_250.jpg tumblr_nt232vMgJ31rjthnto1_1280.jpg tumblr_nt232vMgJ31rjthnto2_1280.jpg tumblr_nt232vMgJ31rjthnto3_1280.jpg tumblr_nt232vMgJ31rjthnto4_1280.jpg tumblr_nt232vMgJ31rjthnto5_1280.jpg tumblr_nu32n0ZHus1qdpkvso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nu32n0ZHus1qdpkvso3_1280.jpg tumblr_nu32n0ZHus1qdpkvso4_1280.jpg tumblr_nu32n0ZHus1qdpkvso5_1280.jpg tumblr_nu32n0ZHus1qdpkvso6_1280.jpg tumblr_nv2bt4ry3F1r72dfyo1_1280.png.jpe Tumblr nv366azsv91qiuc6yo1 1280.jpg CNV-wRcWoAAO6Ns.jpg.jpe Matt and Ryan.jpeg CQoIXHTUwAEd9G4.jpg CQf8N3nVAAAOfrZ.jpg.jpe tumblr_nw8zngvWEA1rzoil5o1_500.gif tumblr_nw8zngvWEA1rzoil5o2_540.gif tumblr_nwvslzykdp1rjthnto1_1280.jpg CXAPs7cWMAE-cyY.jpg Tumblr_o08v0176sz1rqmy9yo1_250.gif Tumblr_o08v0176sz1rqmy9yo2_250.gif Tumblr_o08v0176sz1rqmy9yo3_250.gif Tumblr_o08v0176sz1rqmy9yo4_250.gif Tumblr_o08v0176sz1rqmy9yo5_250.gif Tumblr_o08v0176sz1rqmy9yo6_250.gif Matt-bomer-web-main_0.jpg Tumblr_o2eisyvXrB1qh109ao1_500.png Tumblr_o6isqs2mDn1uwzw13o1_1280.jpg CeC-DSBUYAE6Hp_.jpg.jpe CgqSbLiU0AAQ8jk.jpg.jpe ChFvOq1XEAAITzg.jpg.jpe ChNJzaMUoAARxml.png CiI_ATPUYAEMqxr.jpg Cikm4wJXAAARNkR.jpg CilDcfQVAAQxuvG.jpg Ciqu89UUgAAgDAG.jpg CiS8adcXAAExHmk.jpg CiSH0hkVEAAaQ05.jpg CiV1JbEUkAAkP8r.jpg CivPc8ZUUAEi8Kc.jpg CiWs4kjXEAAojhM.jpg Cj0EhHiUUAAZZkz.jpg CjaPfQAUUAA8P0Z.jpg CjePvapUgAELz1s.jpg CjMVlwAUYAIIhAX.jpg CjOQwjhWsAE12gh.jpg CjPRa9aUkAE6Vss.jpg CjZgxLRUUAALUH3.jpg Ckew10XXAAE8aI6.jpg CkO_p79UkAEQr2c.jpg CkoFzeEXEAED37j.jpg CkXlBCKUYAAH2Rz.jpg Ckew10XXAAE8aI6.jpg.jpe ClqvoDpWQAEN-e9.jpg.jpe Cluv1bSWEAACt3Z.jpg.jpe CmFoxvwVEAAFipw.jpg.jpe CmFu4ZNWAAEtTZE.jpg.jpe CmJQsA7WYAAWQDh.jpg.jpe CnWtvFiVUAEPrMF.jpg.jpe C1mtWlOUAAAAH9A.jpg large.jpeg C1nQOqCUAAATZUE.jpg large.jpeg Cr8wRNmWIAIsbfO.jpg large.jpeg Cvd_i6OUkAEbUqW.jpg large.jpeg CvOM0vfWgAA6pft.jpg large.jpeg CvYlKp-UkAAlAcl.jpg large.jpeg CwI4X4OVIAALw0C.jpg large.jpeg CwRqJ2zVIAAtZJ8.jpg large.jpeg CwxTdypUkAApqgn.jpg large.jpeg CzmD2PvUAAAimEP.jpg large.jpeg tumblr_ojhdw62OvO1rnqblgo2_1280.jpg Tumblr olricnS1mv1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr olrhe5eRAc1uxavoco3 1280.jpg Tumblr olrhe5eRAc1uxavoco2 540.jpg Tumblr olrhe5eRAc1uxavoco1 1280.jpg tumblr_op549vpbJM1rjthnto1_1280.jpg tumblr_op549vpbJM1rjthnto2_1280.jpg tumblr_op549vpbJM1rjthnto3_1280.jpg tumblr_op549vpbJM1rjthnto4_1280.jpg tumblr_op549vpbJM1rjthnto5_1280.jpg tumblr_op549vpbJM1rjthnto6_1280.jpg Tumblr otssjuJl3m1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg C_zYf5yU0AEtepY.jpg large.jpeg C-1KRVkUAAE2v6L.jpg large.jpeg C5TGEYEUcAEPUhw.jpg C5TGEYFUkAAMhDO.jpg DANptuzUwAAb0nL.jpg large.jpeg DAOhABhUMAAVVC5.jpg large.jpeg DEd6nXwWsAApbeA.jpg large.jpeg DEtAPSmUQAQ0P28.jpg large.jpeg DFblxOCXUAUtUGt.jpg large.jpeg DFgRee-XUAEuomA.jpg large.jpeg matt_bomer_and_simon_halls.jpg walking-out.jpg tumblr_otuttsqyDr1seumeko1_1280.png tumblr_otuttsqyDr1seumeko2_1280.png tumblr_otuttsqyDr1seumeko3_1280.png tumblr_otuttsqyDr1seumeko4_1280.png tumblr_ou3dtaEXYA1wwd6foo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ou3dtaEXYA1wwd6foo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ou3dtaEXYA1wwd6foo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ou3dtaEXYA1wwd6foo4_1280.jpg tumblr_otz7p0P7ns1qh109ao1_540.png.jpeg tumblr_otz7p0P7ns1qh109ao2_540.png tumblr_otz7p0P7ns1qh109ao3_540.png DGKQz0gVoAEaCL1.jpg DGSACJTUAAA1HF3.jpg DIvXCpAUMAA6xEK.jpg DLOL_nrU8AADedU.jpg DLOL_nwVwAU-zvy.jpg DLPNuEfXkAEL-7x.jpg tumblr_oyccme7GSX1qiproyo3_1280.png Tumblr p0qoivI2Cg1uxavoco6 1280.jpg Tumblr p0qoivI2Cg1uxavoco5 1280.jpg Tumblr p0qoivI2Cg1uxavoco3 1280.jpg Tumblr p0qoivI2Cg1uxavoco2 1280.jpg Tumblr p0vavyP7sQ1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p5p9xuOwkY1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p5mq80euPs1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr p5vhfbcKIR1uxavoco1 1280.jpg DXerl0BVAAAwIEs.jpg large.jpg DWFOZLPVwAEHqKM.jpg large.jpg sp18-lp-campainlaunch-01.jpg sp18-lp-campainlaunch-02.jpg sp18-lp-campainlaunch-03.jpg sp18-lp-campainlaunch-04.jpg sp18-lp-campainlaunch-05.jpg sp18-lp-campainlaunch-06.jpg sp18-lp-campainlaunch-07.jpg FA069139-1927-4168-8CE7-EC4FB9E49B00.jpeg Tumblr p9ulztZLQq1uxavoco1 1280.jpg References Category:Actors